logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Animation Studios/Other
Walt Disney Productions 1937-1953 SNOWWHITERKO.jpeg|Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs (1937) 47A677D4-02A3-43A6-8DB5-89309315597E.jpeg|Pinocchio (1940) Fantasia.jpeg|Fantasia (1941) 114F1F29-C75B-43EE-95B3-000218F9EDCD.jpeg|The Reluctant Dragon (1941) BB19459C-6843-458C-88F1-B255AACD0679.jpeg|Dumbo (1942) E2C7BCDC-B9B7-403E-8313-D2D16BAEEEC8.jpeg|Bambi (1943) 1943 1948 990B4B11-0F81-4C17-A053-EC00F5C1593F.jpeg|Saludos Amigos (1943) A11A9E2D-3D85-4812-A6B4-5745E64D260C.jpeg|The Three Caballeros (1945) DDABA35F-2DF8-4E83-8173-578E4EB6A4C0.jpeg|Make Mine Music (1946) 61842949-AEF1-4CC2-AD42-1446F6C356B1.jpeg|Song Of The South (1946) B66316E4-9645-4DF7-8AFA-B3717394C8A1.jpeg|Fun And Fancy Free (1947) C349DCEE-BF47-4DC6-BF26-958093BEB016.jpeg|Melody Time (1948) 89A66F00-F921-4ADD-8B51-C84D8F39FF35.jpeg|The Adventures Of Ichabod And Mr. Toad (1949) E3C98154-D666-4082-B3D7-CB4A0A985F1F.jpeg|Cinderella (1950) F836D1E0-19F8-42E2-A1A8-F3DE7583ACE9.jpeg|Alive In Wonderland (1951) 3CD98DBD-734D-4E21-953D-ECAA3B360101.jpeg|Peter Pan (1953) Buena Vista 1953 2007 Although in 1985, when Disney switched most of their animation to using digital ink-and-paint animation via CAPS (Computer Animation Production System), this logo (along with Disney-produced animated programs made for TV) still used traditional cel animation, even though two computerized variants were introduced in 1995 and 2000. Even after 1995, this logo still used production cels painted by hand throughout the late 1990s and into the mid-2000s. Disney last used the production cels for this logo in a theatrical trailer for the 2005 movie Chicken Little. The hand-painted cels for this logo looked pretty outdated and cheap by this time. 1953 1960 3D814B67-BA6B-4DD5-8197-594BAADE8137.jpeg|Lady And The Tramp (1955) 8E7474D0-065F-4A63-B952-2D1F53DACB40.jpeg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) 2F0D455B-7D0D-475C-AED1-69DFFBB25C0B.jpeg 1960 1966 77D89F87-9C05-4B28-9743-38ECDF75D6F8.jpeg|101 Dalmatians (1961) F3BFE7B8-FF3D-44FC-AD27-3FF5659CE037.png|The Parent Trap (1962) 12961ED6-660A-48BD-A818-B6F4FA6182EC.jpeg|Mary Poppins (1968) 7D1BDE88-A430-4512-A452-7F6F4533C45E.jpeg|Froot Loopes Color 1966 10645BF2-D324-42DB-89EC-BF2348E4F08E.jpeg vlcsnap-2014-02-23-02h02m49s97.png|The Jungle Book (1969) 0235D55B-92E5-43DD-BC1C-40575E41D879.jpeg|Froot Loops Fruit Monster (1970) D40C4D7B-12CC-4D57-BF34-0DA7D9B89EAC.jpeg|The Aristocats (1971) 54890FD6-F18F-4C8B-B4C4-C0377AA2AC58.jpeg|Charlotte's Web (1973) 74623784-AC92-48D3-973B-F4D479B5D308.jpeg|Robin Hood (1973) 1975–1985 The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh (1976).jpeg|The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh (1976) TMAOFWTP (1977).jpeg|Legend of The Three (1977) 09692AFF-C831-47D1-84D3-CA3292B4B91A.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977) E540908D-B4FF-49DD-9FCC-6CEE56AE771F.jpeg|The Rescuers (1977) 74623784-AC92-48D3-973B-F4D479B5D308.jpeg 8078A2A5-E9D2-47DA-B655-C00A72F50F64.png 2F28ECCA-DB14-4E12-96AB-CC103C3CD170.png 1D6E3751-DC7D-4096-AA80-AD81CBD47C5B.jpeg Mickey Mouse 2.svg|Mickey Mouse 1981 BF319DFF-C8AF-4E7F-960F-6A54D8349145.png|The Fox And The Hound (1981) F9C0A834-B551-4B97-A175-9C1BDD743E4B.jpeg 5A89C4AA-E722-4F66-B683-0674BFD66CD1.jpeg Walt Disney Animation 1986–1994 Walt Disney Pictures logo '76 Disney's 75 Years.jpg Walt Disney Pictures logo 1977.jpg Walt Disney Pictures logo 1977 - Copy.jpg 23352F68-9315-4C8D-9CF6-76DEBAFD9147.jpeg|The Black Cauldron (1986) 6B510AC0-5111-42F1-86AF-A12E5456C1AE.png|The Parent Trap 2 (1986) 03BD7CE5-6406-482C-8D85-FB4193661AFC.jpeg|The Great Mouse Detective (1987) D1E01CDE-0235-459B-9EE8-EFCF157F9FF7.jpeg|The Brave Little Toaster (1988) File:Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpeg|The Land Before Time 1989 D930409E-7194-4D6F-982D-0339CAA9211F.jpeg|Oliver And Company (1989) 732CEF0F-1169-4945-AFE7-7A7D17CBFB6B.jpeg|The Little Mermaid (1990) 45F93E98-4451-4348-A91D-C35C36EBBAC8.jpeg 5ECD3C6E-E663-480C-BF26-33CDEA8D1FAC.jpeg 054EDBCB-1703-4B89-A8E1-70ABEA3A7FB4.jpeg 9D83455B-7B0F-453D-ADEB-A842C083B493.jpeg 5ECD3C6E-E663-480C-BF26-33CDEA8D1FAC.jpeg 195B9639-21AE-4F2A-A4C1-C5EE4A3BC450.png 3A3C56B8-B719-4BFF-AED1-931C40891C4D.jpeg|The Rescuers Down Under (1991) E043DE18-BD4F-47B2-9107-59F4BE1251B8.jpeg|Beauty and the Beast (1992) 99311825-D850-41AF-805D-BD2B4500854E.jpeg|Aladdin (1993) B75BA330-F52D-468F-AF88-C38A20B27CAE.jpeg|Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994) 645F5FD3-9E32-4A5D-A9EC-22B274A5C9B9.jpeg|The Lion King (1994) F92B7762-9E58-4BFC-AC36-98F35A4CF53C.jpeg|Pocahontas (1995) 6EE7A502-C9C6-406E-8B9C-A88119CE7813.jpeg|The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) 1997–2006 CC7EE240-D489-4938-82BB-5176C6118B25.jpeg|Hercules (1997) 902E9444-2EB4-4766-98AA-CD11B842DC0F.jpeg|Mulan (1998) AB86331A-06A6-4B9B-8D0C-10BC4B0862EB.jpeg|Tarzan (1999) 2000-2019 Fantasia 2000 Screenshot 2228.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (2000) WALT DISNEY RECORDS & DISNEY INTERACTIVE THE TIGGER MOVIE (2000).png|The Tigger Movie (2000) Dinosaur Screenshot 2445.jpg|Dinosaur (2000) WALT DISNEY RECORDS & DISNEY INTERACTIVE THE EMPEROR'S NEW GROOVE (2000).jpg|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) WALT DISNEY RECORDS RECESS SCHOOL'S OUT (2001).png|Recess: School's Out (2001) Atlantis Lost Empire Screenshot 2861.jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-26.jpg|Monsters Inc (2001) Peter Pan 2 Screenshot 2159.jpg|Peter Pan: in Return to Never Land (2002) Lilo and Stitch Screenshot 2543.jpg|Lilo and Stitch (2002) Treasure Planet Screenshot 2851.jpg|Treasure Planet (2002) Jungle Book 2 Screenshot 2153.jpg|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS PIGLET'S BIG MOVIE (2003).png|Piglet's Big Movie (2003) Findingnemo 0592.jpg|Finding Nemo (2003) Brother Bear Screenshot 2529.jpg|Brother Bear (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS TEACHER'S PET (2004).png|Teacher's Pet (2004) Home on the range disney records (2).png|Home on the Range (2004) Incredibles-disneyscreencaps com-51.jpg|The Incredibles (2004) WALT DISNEY RECORDS POOH'S HEFFALUMP MOVIE (2005).png|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) Bambi 2 Screenshot 2149.jpg|Bambi ll (2006) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE WILD (2006).png|The Wild (2006) Cars-disneyscreencaps com-36.jpg|Cars (2006) Vlcsnap-2013-11-26-13h53m36s154.png|Meet The Robinsons (2007) Rata-disneyscreencaps com-20.jpg|Ratatouille (2007) Walle-disneyscreencaps com-2.jpg| Wall-E (2008) WALT DISNEY RECORDS TINKER BELL (2008).png|Tinker Bell (2008) Vlcsnap-2013-11-26-11h33m02s211.png|Bolt (2008) Up-disneyscreencaps com-105.jpg|Up (2009) A Christmas Carol 2009 Screenshot 2852.jpg|A Christmas Carol (2009) Vlcsnap-2013-11-26-11h33m02s211.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 0027.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) Tangled Screenshot 3004.jpg|Tangled (2010) WALT DISNEY RECORDS GNOMEO AND JULIET (2011).jpg|Gnomeo And Juliet (2011) Mars Needs Moms Screenshot 2634.jpg|Mars Needs Moms (2011) Cars 2 Screenshot 0029.jpg|Cars 2 (2011) Vlcsnap-2013-11-26-11h33m02s211.png|Winnie The Pooh (2011) Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Brave (2012) Frankenweenie Screenshot 2583.jpg|Frankenweenie (2012) Wreck It Ralph Screenshot 0020.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-715.jpg|Monsters University (2013) Disney's Planes - Trailer 2 - YouTube.flv 000026735.jpg|Planes (2013) Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-18h00m45s142.png|Frozen (2013) The-Pirate-Fairy (1).jpg|The Pirate Fairy (2014) Planes Fire & Rescue MPAA (5).JPG|Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-18h00m45s142.png|Big Hero 6 (2014) Strange Magic Screenshot 2958.jpg|Strange Magic (2015) Tinker Bell Legend Neverbeast Screenshot 2273.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast (2015) Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-795.jpg|Inside Out (2015) Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-108.jpg|The Good Dinosaur (2015) Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-18h00m45s142.png|Zootopia (2016) Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-215.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-18h00m45s142.png|Moana (2016) Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-157.jpg|Cars 3 (2017) Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-29.jpg|Coco (2017) Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-46.jpg|Incredibles 2 (2018) Wreck It Ralph Screenshot 3033.jpg|Ralph Breaks The Internet (2018) Toy Story 4 2019 Screenshot 2978.jpg|Toy Story 4 (2019) Wreck It Ralph Screenshot 3033.jpg|Frozen ll (2019) Pixar Animation Studios 1990s 1995-1999 Toystory-disneyscreencaps com-171.jpg|"Toy Story (1995) Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-53.jpg|"A Bug's Life (1998) Toy Story 2 Screenshot 2754.jpg|"Toy Story 2 (1999) Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures